Midnight Love in the Day
by SLFangirl16
Summary: Legolas finds out that his intended is a girl Known as Alana Nylock, princess of the Night Elves of North Ridge Forest, known for her innocences and shy demeanor. Now he will do anything to protect her from anyone or thing that would threaten her, what will he do when he finds out that there is more to her than just her beauty and shyness, and that she dosen't protecting after all.


**I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's people**

The moon shoon high over the clearing, the light reflecting off the small pond centered in the middle. Two pron figures sat close to the edge, gazing into the pool with expectant gazes.

"Are you sure that it is to happen tonight?" questioned the figure on the right. It was a woman with long waist length silk black hair, amd erie greem olive colored eyes. Her skin was pale, but not as though sick, but a healthy pale cream that brought out the sharpeness of her regal features.

"Of course I am sure, do you doubt me?" This was another woman, however she was the oppoite of the one in front of her. Her hair was the color of golden wheat, her eyes a clear blue, the color of the sky during spring. They both wore pure white silk gowns, and were barefoot, their hair hanging loose around them swaying in the gentel night breeze, giving the slightest glimpes of pointed ears.

"That is not what I meant Mariena." the black haired woman stated sharpley. The newly named Mariena sighed, staring once again into the glistening pool, her eyes worried.

"I know Alana, but for this night I am certain." she said with convition.

"For this night it must," Mariena whispered, her gaze to focused on the pool.

The sound of rushing footsteps came from behind them, they turned to find a man wearing a black wool tunic with matching bottoms, and dragon hide boots, a sword was strapped at his waist.

"How much longer?" the man asked. He had dark curly hair that fell around his face, and equally dark brown eyes.

Meriena looked up to glance at the moon, biting her lip.

"Only a few more minutes, did anyone follow you on your way here?" she asked taking his hand into her smaller ones. The man shook his head smiling gently at her.

"Pardon my intrupting, but we must get on with this. Mariena, Jerome." Alana said pointedly gazing at the two. Mariena flushed, while Jerome chuckled lightly.

"So, what is it we are doing here again?" Jerome asked. Alana shot him an exasperated look.

"I told you this before we came here," Mariena said elbowing him. "We're here to find Alana's intended." she said smiling at Alana who looked away flushing. Jerome grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, moving over ti the pond, pulling Mariena along with him.

"The timing must be perfect, if the moon isn't in the right position, then our magic will not work. The Oracle pool must be prepared correctly, or we won't see anything at all." Alana explained, glancing up at the glowing orb of the moon, before glancing down at the silver glowing water of the small pond.

The moon shifted higher giving off a brigter glow, and Mariena squealed in delight. "It is almost time sister," she said, releasing Jerome's hand to take that of her sister.

Alana's breath hitched in excitment. "Come, we must say the spell, before the magic of the full moon wears off." Mariena nodded, her hand tightening on Alana. Taking a deep breath, they positioned themselves, each on one side of the pool, facing towards one another. Mariena grinned at her sister.

"Ready?" she asked. Alana bit her bottom lip, before nodding nervously. Together they began to chant.

_**If there be a perfect match,  
this work tonight will surely catch.  
the perfect one who is meant to be,  
shall find His/Her way home to me.  
In perfect love and perfect trust,  
I send this out, but not from lust,  
This spell will guide us to unite**_**,  
**_**free will remains with us tonight. **_

_**Show the one who is meant to be, **_

_**With me for an eternity.**_

They repeated this twice, feeling the power of the moon rising, and swirling among them through their life energy, and deep within there magical cores. The pool shimmered, and swirled, the silver within growing more intense until finally the magic slowed and calmed into a gentel storm.

The two girls shared a look. "Did it work?" Jerome asked. Alana carefully stepped forward, peeking into the pool, before gasping her eyes widening.

"What? What do you see?" Mariena asked excitedly, glimpsing into the pool as well, only to let out delighted laughter.

"Th-thats..." Alana trailed off gaping at the pool in shock. Mariena smiled wide, turing to her mate.

"We found Alana's mate. It's Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Jerome's eyes widened, before a girn spread across his face.

"It makes since. A Prince from the Light Elves, mated with The Princess of The Night Elves. It seems oddly, fitting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is a story that I started writing to take my mind off of certain problems. Writing helped a lot actually, anyway I probably won't finish this, it all really depend on the response I get I know that alot of people don't like OC charcters, but to be honest these are my first ones so don't be to harsh on me. By The Way, if I do not continue this story, anyone is welcome to continue it if they are interested, just PM me before hand. **


End file.
